vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Majin Buu
|-|Fat Buu= |-|Evil Buu= |-|Super Buu= |-|Buutenks= |-|Buuhan= |-|Kid Buu= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Majin Buu/Super Buu/Fat Buu/Kid Buu/Evil Buu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless, appears to be Male Age: At least millions of years old (Has existed since time immemorial, making him at least as old as the oldest Kais) Classification: Magical Constructed Demon, Creature of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, true flight, various ki attacks, Ki Manipulation, teleportation, superhuman senses, including ki senses, can rip holes in dimensions by screaming, transmutation, multiple transformations, regeneration (mid-high), can absorb enemies, can imitate techniques after viewing them (but not perfectly), immortality (types 1 and 3), severed body parts can operate independently, can heal others, super breath capable of erasing a city with a blow, shapeshifting (can mimic the faces of others and can change the form of his body like plasticine, or even vapor), has enough precision to kill almost every human on earth with individual blasts without damaging the planet's surface. Attack Potency: At least Solar System level+, likely higher (Superior to the Super Saiyan 2's in Buu Saga, managed to briefly hold his own against Kid Buu) | Multi-Solar System level+ (comparable to Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan Gotenks, in a flashback, he destroyed an entire galaxy in a short span of time) | Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Only below Vegito) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than the Super Saiyan 2's in Buu Saga) | Relativistic (Can keep up with Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | Relativistic+ (superior to Super Saiyan Gotenks) | At least Relativistic+ (Buutenks, a weaker form than Buuhan, managed to catch Mystic Gohan by surprise) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ+ | Class XPJ+ (Able to push the Spirit Bomb and able to fight with high tier Z-Fighters) | Class XPJ+ | At least Class XPJ+ Durability: At least Solar System level+, likely higher (Survived Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion) | Multi-Solar System level+ | Multi-Solar System level+ '''| At least '''Multi-Solar System level+ Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Range: At least one red dwarf diameter. Cross-universal via tearing of space-time continuum (only under sufficiently high duress). Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: It tends to differ. As Kid Buu, he's just an omnicidal maniac with the mindset of an animal, as Super Buu, he's just an impatient lugnut, but then gets smarter when absorbing Piccolo, and as Fat Buu, he's more like a child with the occasional temper tantrums. Weaknesses: Majin Buu has very low intelligence in some forms. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Absorption: A very difficult attack where Buu throws a piece of his body to wrap around the opponent which then absorbs them as part of himself and gains their power, knowledge, and techniques. * Death Ball: Makes a large energy ball that can destroy a whole planet in a matter of seconds. * Extinction Attack: A attack that creates a vast amount of energy from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings in one attack. * Henka Beam: An energy beam shot from his antenna that turns his opponent into inanimate matter, usually food. * Kamehameha: A powerful beam of ki, can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. * Kaikai (Kaioshin version of instant transmission): Instantly teleports to a location, and does not need to sense ki to do so. * Mouth Beam: Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. * Vanishing Beam: A technique used many times by Buu; it is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. * Wind Breath: Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Key: Fat Buu | Kid Buu | Super Buu | Buuhan (Gohan absorbed) Note: Please note that we are aware of the massive power difference between the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga. These profiles go by the most recent canon, which includes Dragon Ball Kai, in which Kid Buu destroyed a galaxy over time. In order to do this, he would need to be 4-A, thus leading to the sudden power gap. Others Notable Victories: Wonder Woman (DC Comics) The Hulk (Marvel Comics) Notable Losses: Galactus (Marvel Comics) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Chi Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Villain Characters